A World Without Pokemon
by a writeroo
Summary: A glimpse at life without pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**It all started one warm night in the Pokemon world.**

"Hahaha!" Chris reared with laughter. Axew was just too funny for him.

"Axew axew!" Axew said as he made funny gestures with his arms. Chris, Axew and his family were all gathered around for the weekly game night. The T.V was on in the background, tuned to the news channel.

" _BREAKING NEWS"_ blared the T.V. Everyone in the room immediately fixated their gaze upon the television.

The Anchor started,

"The Pokemon government from all the regions have decided to come together and unite."

"Oh my" gasped Katie

"That's crazy, this came out of nowhere..." replied Julie.

"and…..and uhh" the Anchor stammered, breaking a cold sweat.

"Pokemon are now…now are not allowed to be owned. The Poke police have been dispatched to all houses containing Pokemon. And...if uh… I can't do this, I own a Pokemon for god's sake!" A man appeared quickly on the screen and the screen went black. "

 _BOOM_ , a shot and a scream were heard. Everyone in the room gasped. The screen flipped back, a blood stain on the wall and a man with a military uniform now appeared on the television.

"Pokemon are now outlawed. Anyone caught outside with one will be shot on sight. Stay in your house and do not leave until the Police have taken your Pokemon. The Pokemon Government thanks you for your compliance."

Chris went up and turned off the television. It was absolutely silent. Sirens were heard in the background. The family looked at each other absentmindedly. It was a joke right? No way, in this world of Pokemon how are you not allowed to have one? No one could imagine a world without them. Chris was the first to speak.

"Are we actually going to give up the Pokemon?" he asked.

"Hide them, in um, the attic yeah, it's not listed in the house blueprints so if they try to find out if we are lying they won't find them." his dad, John responded.

Bianca, Chris's second sister came out of her room and had a frantic look on her face.

"Mom! Did you hear?! I just got a text from my friend. He said his Pokemon got taken away! Is mine too?!" she wailed, tears starting to fall down her face.

"Don't worry sweety, everything will be fine. Your friend is just lying that's all." Julie said in a motherly tone.

Bianca went into her room, moping. Even though she knew her mother never lied, she had a hard time believing her best friend would lie to her like that. Chris, Katie, and John all were up in the attic with their Pokemon when the knocks on the door came. They decided to stay in the attic.

" _POKEMON POLICE, OPEN UP!"_ a muffled yell came from the other side of the wooden door. Bianca whimpered, secretly peering into the living room.

"Just a second!" answered Julie.

" _OPEN IT RIGHT NOW!"_

The door was quickly opened, Police rushed in checking every room in the house.

Bianca started crying. She was hugged by Julie. The leader of the group signaled to the others.

"Shoot them." he said coldly.

"But sir, they are innocent."

"Shoot them or else private."

"Please don't make me kill another family sergeant, please I beg you!"

 _BOOM, BOOM, BOOM_ 3 shots rang out in the house. 3 people added to the death list of the Pokemon Government. John, Katie, Chris, and even the Pokemon knew what happened. Tears streamed out of their eyes.

"We have to get out of here" whispered Chris.

"But how?" Katie responded.

"I'll go down the ladder with Machop, I'm gonna see if there's still officers left."

"Be safe, son." John said.

"I'll try"

With that Chris and Machop climbed down the ladder. He heard to voices in the living room. They were talking about hating to have to 'house sit' because of the trigger happy government. Chris and Machop slowly walked down the stairs. The police men were luckily looking at the tv. Bianca, Julie, and another person were collapsed near the couch they were sitting at. Chris teared up but quickly regained his senses.

"Machop double kick" whispered Chris.

"HYAA!" cried Machop.

The two men were caught off guard as both of them were hit with a kick dead on the chest. They struggled to breathe and collapsed. Chris, watching this, was unfazed. Now that his sister and his mom were shot he was ready for anything.

"COME DOWN!" Chris yelled.

His family and the Pokemon came down to the godforsaken living room.

"Oh my god no" cried Kate. She put her hand to her mouth and sobbed. His dad left the room, emotionless. Chris, too late, noticed a gun missing from one of the two officers.

 _BOOM, another shot came out of the kitchen._

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Katie and Chris in union. They rushed to the kitchen to find his father, man of strong will and courage, dead by a self-inflicted gunshot to the head. This was too much for him and Katie. They broke into huge sobs. Their Pokemon hugged them.

"Why did they even shoot them?!" he cried.

"We have to get revenge." Katie sobbed.

Wiping the tears from their faces, they grabbed all of the money in the house, backpacks, and medicinal supplies. They opened the backdoor to their house and walked out. Looking back one more time to the house that they lived in, the duo ventured out into the world of Pokemon. However, this adventure was not to win any championship, it was to get sweet revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**The last we had heard of our characters, they had wandered off into a forest behind their houses. Sad because of the deaths of their family, the heroes vowed revenge.**

"What do you think Chris?" asked Katie

"About what?" Chris said.

"You know," paused Katie

"Our family."

"I put thought into it, I don't know what to say. My emotions are like, I don't know" Chris said.

"Well, after we defeat these guys, what do we do?" Katie asked.

"I guess we'll have to think about that when we do that" he responded.

"I guess."

It was still night, one more gloomy than others. Fire raged in the city skyline, heating the area around it. Stars twinkled in the sky, contrasting the hellish landscape below. A car was heard racing near the road that cut through the forest and out of the city limits. Sirens were heard going just as fast. Katie and Chris walked through the forest slowly, thinking to themselves.

"Hey! What's this?" signaled Katie to Chris.

He came over, inspecting the object Katie signaled him over for. It was a small glittering orb, sky bluish, and looked delicate. Katie grabbed in her hands. It illuminated the forest around them, painting it a soft blue.

"Whoa" gasped Katie, in awe.

"Should we take it?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Put it in your bag, I have a gut feeling that we might need it later."

Katie carefully put it into her bag, it lit up the inside, making her pokeballs appear blue. After she zipped it up night mysteriously became dawn.

"Did you see that?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, weird huh?" Katie responded.

"We must be hallucinating or something, haha." Chris chuckled.

The sun kept slowly creaking over the horizon, oblivious to the chaos happening down in the world of Pokemon. Katie and Chris slept in sleeping bags that they brought along in their backpacks. Both of them woke up suddenly, drenched in sweat. One look at each other and they knew what they dreamed about. They put their sleeping bags back into their backpacks and kept moving forward.

Eventually they got past the forest. No pokemon were seen in it, surely being scared off by all the commotion and anarchy happening. Chris and Katie walked through the grasslands that lay just past the forest, being almost walled in by two snow capped mountains on either side. A gentle breeze was flowing through the valley. It was a clear and beautiful day, if you didn't know what was currently happening.

"What's our plan?" asked Katie before a dragonite swooped over them, followed by two small military drones.

The dragonite made a loop in the air to try to escape the pursuers. The drones shot two lasers at its wings, hitting them. It roared, before gravity caught up to it and the dragonite hit the ground with a large thud. The drones then flew away back through the forest, the noise of their engines slowly replaced by the noise of the wind. Katie and Chris rushed to where the dragonite was. They saw it grimacing on the grass with two small holes in the wings.

"Hey are you ok?" cooed Katie, knowing obviously that the dragonite wasn't.

"Dragoniite" responded the wounded pokemon slowly and sadly.

"Chris, get the medicines from the bags."

"Alright."

"What happened?" asked Katie, she hoped the dragonite was able to show her a rough idea on what happened. It would give them information on what was going in the city now.

After Chris put bandages on the wings the dragonite moved his arm in a way that crudely told of him flying over the city and being then, if assumed by the way he scrunched his face and smacked his arm with the other, attacked by drones. What Chris and Katie got from that was that the city was in the clutches of the new government. The dragonite then looked behind them and suddenly stood up, puffed his wings a little and flew away.

"Why'd he leave?" asked Chris.

"Turn around." quickly responded Katie.

In the distance the two siblings saw a convoy of army vehicles on the road. Katie and Chris ducked, hoping the tallish grass would serve as cover from the sight of the soldiers. After the convoy passed them they stood up. Both Katie and Chris started walking again, thinking of dragonite, the orb and what to do next.


End file.
